World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Warlords of Draenor (sometimes called "WoD" or just "Warlords") is lhe upcoming 5th World of Warcraft expansion. It was officially announced on Friday, November 8, by Chris Metzen at BlizzCon 2013. See also the Warlords of Draenor Portal. Plot and Setting The expansion is set after the events of World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria and takes place on the world of Draenor, the original homeworld of the orcs, prior to its destruction and the creation of Outland as featured in Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, and World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Legendary characters of Warcraft's past, such as Grom Hellscream, Ner'zhul and Blackhand, will appear. At the end of Mists of Pandaria, Garrosh Hellscream is overthrown as Warchief of the Horde by a combined Alliance-Horde force and taken into custody by the Pandaren so that he can stand trial for the atrocities he committed in Pandaria. However, before he can be judged, Garrosh escapes captivity and, with the aid of a mysterious ally, travels back in time to the orcish homeworld of Draenor prior to the rise of the Horde. He creates an alternate timeline by preventing the orcish clans from drinking the blood of the demon lord Mannoroth, which led to their corruption by the Burning Legion and played a major role in the events of the first three games. The clans unite into an "Iron Horde", using technology Garrosh brought from his time, and begin a war of conquest on Draenor, building a Dark Portal that would allow them to travel through time and lay siege to Azeroth of the present era. New features * Level cap raised to 100 * Boost to level 90 (one boost per expansion purchased) * New version of an old world — Draenor * Updated player character models and improved models in general * Build and upgrade your own Garrison (character specific housing and more) * Account-wide , ' ', and tabards will not take bag space New zones * Frostfire Ridge * Gorgrond * Tanaan Jungle * Shadowmoon Valley * Spires of Arak * Nagrand * Talador * Zangar Sea New capital cities * Karabor * Bladespire Fortress Islands * Ashran Island - constantly evolving objectives, off of the north east coast of Tanaan Jungle * Trial of the Gladiator - similar to the Arena Tournament realm, offers equal footing from the start * Fields of Farahlon -(Commonly known as Netherstorm) Confirmed as later patch content In trailer narration "When past and present collide, the fate of all worlds hangs in the balance." - The Prophet Velen War...it is the lifeblood of this world. We are its children; soon, its masters. Ours is a legacy of conquest, the rising tide of blood and iron that will wash over this world and all others! Our bond is iron, our will unbreakable. Who will stand against us? New character models Warlords of Draenor will include new updates for the player models in World of Warcraft. They consist of more detailed textures and have more fluent animations and facial expressions. At Blizzcon it was announced that the Orcs, Gnomes and Dwarves are more or less done, with others on the way. Dungeons and raids There will be 7 new dungeons, 2 raids, and some world bosses at expansion launch. ;New dungeons * Bloodmaul Slag Mines * Blackrock Depot * Auchindoun * Arakkoa Spires * Shadowmoon Burial Grounds * Iron Barracks ;Classic updates * Upper Blackrock Spire ;New raids * Blackrock Foundry * Highmaul ;World bosses * TBA Minor features Inventory * Players can now craft directly from the bank and stack size is increased. There is a new type placement specification. Quest items are now not stored in bags. Instance changes ;Raid difficulty |date=8-Nov-2013 7:00PM}} * 10-25-man scaling Raid Finder mode tries to fill full group, but will scale in difficulty if group size changes. * Flexible mode effectively disappears as all modes except the hardest now work like it did. * 10-25-man scaling Normal mode now works like Flexible mode with better drops than Raid Finder mode. * 10/25-man scaling Heroic mode now works like Flexible mode with better drops than Normal mode. * Fixed 20-man Mythic mode replaces 10/25-man Heroic mode. Pre-announcement speculation "Warlords of Draenor" was a name trademarked by Blizzard just before BlizzCon 2013. It was correctly speculated to be the 5th expansion to World of Warcraft. The speculation was similar to the speculation for "The Dark Below" which was not trademarked by Blizzard although the application was done using the name Blizzard Entertainment. ;Expansion name? The name suggests that the expansion will be based around Draenor and the Burning Legion. It may be the long awaited return of Sargeras to Azeroth, where the forces of Azeroth finally destroy Sargeras once and for all. Because the Burning Legion's influence is so huge, this may be the second expansion to ever be on another planet, much like the Burning Crusade and Outland. Some have speculated that the expansion may be based back in the past. Before Draenor was torn apart by the orcish warlocks. Some evidence to support this is the fact that the planet is called 'Draenor' and not Outland. ;Not World of Warcraft? It is also possible this name is not for a World of Warcraft expansion, but a counterpart to the future MOBA, Heroes of the Storm. Like the two major factions of World of Warcraft, Alliance and Horde, Heroes of the Storm could be the equivalent of Alliance side and Warlords of Draenor could be the equivalent of the Horde side. This follows from the core humans of the Alliance forces being a native Azeroth race and the orcs having come from Draenor through the Dark Portal. Remember the first Warcraft game ever was subtitled "Orcs and Humans". Media See the BlizzCon 2013 gallery and the World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor media for additional videos and other media at the time of announcement. Images Image:Shadowmoon_Valley stone fortress.jpg Image:Vicious_Ogres.jpg Image:DragonflyMount.jpg|Dragonfly revealed as one of the new mounts Video ;Official File:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Annoucenment Trailer|Warlords of Draenor Announcement File:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor - Horde and Alliance Zone|Warlords of Draenor: Horde and Alliance zones File:Warlords of Draenor Remaking a World|Warlords of Draenor: Remaking a World File:WoW Source Warlords of Draenor|WoW Source Warlords of Draenor File:WoW Source Warlords of Draenor (EU)|WoW Source Warlords of Draenor (EU) ;Coverage File:Blizzcon 2013 Day One Warlords of Draenor!|Nobbels Take on ! File:Warlords of Draenor Story Overview|Warlords of Draenor Story Overview File:World_Of_Warcraft_-_Warlords_Of_Draenor_NEW_MODELS! ; Pre-announcement speculation File:Warlords of Draenor Speculation|Tankingmage explores the possibility of this expansion References See also * Warlords of Draenor portal * Expansion 5 * BlizzCon 2013 External links ;Official blog and forum posts ;Guides Nov 13th 2013 8:00PM}} ;Preliminary talent calculator ;Previews ;Silly Nov 17th 2013 4:00PM}} ;News Dec 2nd 2013 5:00PM}} Nov 30th 2013 2:00PM}} Nov 8th 2013 9:30PM}} Nov 8th 2013 7:00PM}} Nov 5th 2013 12:01AM}} ru:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Games Category:Products Category:Warcraft computer games Warlords of Draenor Category:World of Warcraft expansions